New York Sewer
New York Sewers is the 20th mission in Syphon Filter 2. Plot Gabe meets up with Teresa in the sewers but getting out will not be easy, due to agents coming in. While trying to find a way out, they also must chase and kill Stevens. Mission Briefing Teresa has saved you from an ambush set by Stevens by detonating a controlled series of C4 charges underneath the tenement you were in. The floor collapsed and you've fallen through down to the sewers running underneath the building. You're now heading through the sewers back to the chopper. Follow Teresa and keep her alive. Walkthrough You've lost all your weapons from the explosion, but Teresa gives you a .45 handgun to defend yourself. As soon as the level starts, follow Teresa. Watch for Agents that come around the sewer tunnels, and do not stay in one place because they will respawn and will kill you. Follow Teresa until she stops. You will need to find a switch to drain the pool. Turn around and head left then go down the tunnel all the way to the end. Watch out for a few agents that will ambush you upon entry and activate the switch to drain the pool. Head back and kill more agents that will come along the way. Drop into the drained pool and head left. Climb up the first ledge and continue down the tunnel. Head to the right when you reach the end of the tunnel. Now you have to shimmy across a pipe facing the wall as there will be an agent that will kill you easily if you're back is toward the wall. Now that you've cleared the sewers, it's time to go into the parking lot. Stevens will have his men secure the parking lot which will be a problem, but Teresa is here to help you out. She'll chase Stevens so you have to eliminate the three agents. Head up the ramp but watch out for an oncoming van that will try and run you over. Follow Teresa as she takes out a few more agents. Now here comes the most painful part. There a few agents equipped with M-79s and they will not hesitate to kill you. Wait for Teresa to throw a smoke bomb, walk forward and quickly shoot them all down. Now head up the stairs using your H11 or HK5 (if you managed to pick them up) on more agents. There's a secret at the top of the stairs by collecting more M79 ammo but you need to use your M79 to eliminate the agents. Head into the parking lot kill the remaining men. Now here comes the best part. Teresa is chasing Stevens and manages to disarm him but he's temporarily cornered. Snatch his gun and use any weapon to kill Stevens. Alternatively, steal his weapon and let Teresa finish him herself. While Stevens dies, he informs Logan that Lian is dead but Logan informs him that Lian will live and that Stevens is "just another dead agent." Parameters * Protect Teresa. Trivia * This is one of the few stages where you're not given a map. * If the player does not pick the .45 by Stevens after he finishes his speech he will pick up the gun and kill you and Teresa. * Teresa can kill Stevens if you pick up his gun but decide to spare him. She will then say that Gabe is 'getting soft in his old age', which is recycled in Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow. * Though Teresa drops a UAS-12, it is impossible to use it since she will only surrender it if killed (which fails the mission). Category:Syphon Filter 2 Missions